Confidential Material
Confidential Material is the eleventh mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame and the first level that the player plays as Captain MacTavish. Using the data obtained from Alexander Clarke, Soap and Captain Price head into the Everglades to raid Shadow Companies Main Data Centre to prove the TF-141s innocence in recent events. Player Character: - Captain MacTavish Previous Level Tomorrow Moscow Next Level Contagion Walkthrough The level starts with Soap, Price, Nikolai and Lightning flying over the Florida Everglades in a SH-60 Seahawk searching for any signs of Shadow Company. As they cross a glade they see a makeshift helicopter landing pad and are shot down by a Shadow Company Soldier armed with a Stinger. Crash-landing in the swamp Soap escapes but finds that the others are trapped inside. Submerging he finds the Seahawk and smashes the windows allowing the others to escape. Emerging from the water Price orders Nikolai to stay behind him as they head to the glade where they were shot down. Moving through the swamp the TF-141 encounters a dog patrol and covertly use their Crossbows to take out the patrol. As they head in more Shadow Company Members are encountered riding on a Bandvagn 206S. Hiding in the bushes the TF-141 are able to avoid the troops attention and reach the glade to find a large number of soldiers, a few dogs and a Bandvagen guarding a Little Bird Helicopter. Using the Crossbow Soap helps Price and Lightning take out the Shadow Company Operatives and the gunner on the Bandvagn. After securing the glade Nikolai informs Soap and Price that the Little Bird is a UAV and can be flown via remote. Soap takes the remote control and flies the Little Bird across the swamp locating the Data Centre before surveying the air and ground defences. Locating the command tower Soap uses the AGM missiles attached to the UAV to destroy the tower before using the Mini Gun and Rocket Pods to target the Bandvagns and Shadow Company Hard Points. After the Little Bird UAV has destroyed the defences a second Little Bird arrives and begins attacking the drone but is destroyed by the UAVs Anti Air Defences. Shortly afterwards a Bandvagn with an attached Bofors Gun arrives and shoots down the UAV before it can cause anymore damage. With the UAV down the TF-141 move on towards the data centre but detect a large number of Shadow Company Units heading to the landing pad. Hiding under a wooden bridge the TF-141 operatives avoid detection and reach the electrified perimeter fence of the data centre. Heading into a maintenance shed Soap plants some C4 on the power transformer before detonating it rendering the fence useless. After emerging from the shed the team has to take care of a perimeter patrol before climbing the fence into the compound. Upon breaching the perimeter of the compound the TF-141 encounter an armed Black Hawk Helicopter that drops off Shadow Company Units before attacking. Finding a Stinger located in an ammo shed Soap shoots down the Black Hawk while the others take out the infantry. After the Helicopter is destroyed Soap and Price head to the data centre while Nikolai and Lightning secure transport for their escape. Upon breaching the door Soap and Price find three Shadow Company Employees and a M5 Sentry Gun on the other side. After defeating them they head inside and repel down the lift shaft to the data core where they attach a DSM and begin to download data. Unfortunately they don’t go unnoticed and the control room staff return and signal reinforcements who repel down the shaft and enter from the other areas of the base. After a series of continuous firefights the data is finally downloaded and Soap picks up the DSM as he and Price prepare to meet up with Nikolai and Lightning. Running through the base and engaging Shadow Company Personnel Price and Soap pick up ASM-DT Amphibious Rifles and head into the air lock before emerging underwater in the swamp. After escaping the compound Soap and Price engage Shadow Company Divers pursuing them before surfacing next to a Griffon 2000TD Hovercraft piloted by Nikolai. After bring helped on board Nikolai pilots the Hovercraft away from the Shadow Company Base. After a brief stretch of open water Shadow Company Units on the banks and perusing Zodiacs arrive and Soap, Price and Lightning have to defend the vehicle using stockpiled ordinance and the Griffon’s own mounted machine gun. Soon Nikolai spots a Bandvagn blocking the pass and alerts the others to it’s presence. Lightning readies an AT4 but is shot down by a sniper by the blocked channel. Picking up the AT-4 Soap destroys the Bandvagn only to find that there is now a Sea Hawk Helicopter perusing them. Using the AT-4 he destroys it too as the Hovercraft finally reaches a sand bank blocking the channel. Crossing the obstacle the TF-141 leave the Shadow Company pursuers behind and head out into the mangroves having secured General Shepherd’s unedited account of his involvement with the Russian Air Port Massacre and the events leading to the Russian Acquisition of the ACS Module. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons Suppressed ACR w/ ACOG Scope, Crossbow, Frag Grenades x 4, Stun Grenades x 4 Found in Level SCAR-H, ACR, ASM-DT, MG4, Vector, P90, TMP, G18, AA-12, SPAS-12, M14 EBR, M9, Desert Eagle, Stinger, AT-4, M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher, Riot Buckler Transcript Satellite zooms out of Russia and heads South towards South Africa before hovering over the Atlantic Ocean Price: - Clarke’s never went to Site Hotel Bravo. Apparently she was given tickets to Miami International Airport where she was taken by Shepherd to somewhere in the Everglades The Satellite tracks North West to Florida Heron: - Well that narrows it down a bit. Soap: - He has a point. Clarke didn’t know where exactly Shepherd took her, it could take us years to find them. Onyx: - And we have other problems. The Americans invaded Russia last night, Kamarov informed us that they had their hands on a prototype stealth UAV Schematics of the MiG Skat appear Heron: - So the Americans have hundreds of Predator Drones Onyx: - This drone was stolen by Makarov along with a US Ranger. We believe that he is trying to recreate the events of the Russian Airport Siege. Images from the No Russian Campaign level and Makarov’s profile appear Price: - That’s not good. An act involving that partnership could have disastrous consequences. Onyx: - Information collected in Colombia suggested that Makarov was planning something big. A transmission we intercepted showed that he had set up shop in Koltsovo The Satellite tracks across the Pacific to Koltsovo, Russia Price: - There is a biological weapons centre there. If I know Makarov he will make a play for some-thing inside and he will do it soon. With the Americans attacking the Russians, security will be focused elsewhere Soap: - Looks like we need to be in two places at once. Heron: - That’s never been a good call. Shepherd can wait, Makarov won’t. Price: - No it’s almost certain that somebody within Shadow Company knows that Clarke had information about the records. They will begin destroying everything they have. If we don’t move know all will be lost. Ian take Huntsman, Amazon and Onyx to Koltsovo. Soap and I will head to Florida with Nikolai and find those records. Soap: - Keep in contact and if you see Makarov tell him that we are coming for him. The Satellite moves back to Florida before zooming in on the Everglades Cut Scene Ends The level begins with Soap, Price and Lightning in the cargo bay of a Sea Hawk. Nikolai is in the cockpit. Soap and Price are watching the action through a computer feed hooked up to a thermal imaging camera Nikolai: - There is nothing down there just trees and water Price: - Keep flying Nikolai, Shepherd’s men are down there somewhere The Sea Hawk flies over a clearing with a Helicopter Pad sunk into the swamp Price: - Got you. Nikolai begin to link into local radio chatter Nikolai: - Da, Uplink in Five, Four, Three, Two, One Shadow Company Unit: - Ion this is Sentry 2. We have sightings of an air craft not registered to the company Ion: - Okay Sentry 2 get a visual and we will transmit information to you Sentry 2: - Okay we have the information. Vehicle is registered outside of Company Control. Ion: - We are hacking communications stand by for confirmation Price: - Nikolai get us out of range Ion: - Okay Sentry we have a positive ID on the occupants. Terminate with extreme prejudice Price: - Nikolai change of plans get out of range and find a place to drop us off A Shadow Company Unit uses a Stinger Missile and shoots down the Sea Hawk Nikolai: - Brace yourselves we are going to have hard impact The Sea Hawk crashes into the swamp but Soap is able to escape before it hits the bottom quickly rising to the surface Ion: - Enemy Helicopter is down. Mantis Unit move in and kill any survivors Price: - Soap we are trapped in the chopper and enemy soldiers are incoming. Soap: - Right I’m coming down. I will have you out in a few seconds Soap submerges and smashes the cockpit open allowing Price, Nikolai and Lightning to swim free before hauling themselves onto a sand-bar Price: - Nikolai stay behind us until we can find alternative transport out of here Nikolai: - Sure thing Captain, you find me a vehicle and I can get us out of here before they know what’s happening The TF-141 insertion team moves through the swamp until they come across five Shadow Company Soldiers and a Dog Shadow Company Soldier: - Is he going to be okay? Shadow Company Medic: - Should be, tell me again what happened. Shadow Company Soldier: - We were patrolling when this big snake jumped up from the grass and bit him. Price: - Use your Crossbow and take out the two on the left, I will take the three on the right, Lightning take out that dog. The TF-141 agents take out the enemies and move up to the next clearing by a small wooden bridge. Price motions them to stop Price: - Vehicle coming get in the bushes and wait for it to pass A Bandvagen arrives and some Shadow Company Units disembark Shadow Company Gunner: - Ion there is no sign of intrusion in section 7. We are leaving Holtz and Quart here and heading to the crash zone Ion: - Keep your eyes open they almost certainly survived the crash The Bandvagen moves on leaving Holtz and Quart alone Price: - These Muppets don’t even know we are here. Soap take one I will get the other Soap kills one soldier and Price the other Price: - Good Shooting The group reach the Shadow Company Compound Lightning: - That’s a lot of guards Price: - Take them out one by one before they raise the alarm. I count two left of the chopper Soap: - There is one in that tower and two more working on that Zodiac Nikolai: - I see a soldier on the turret of that Bandvagen as well as at least three dogs Price: - Soap use your crossbow to thin them out. If we get compromised swap to non suppressed weapons The TF-141 kill the Shadow Company Units and move up to the Little Bird Price: - Nikolai do you think this will get us out of here? Nikolai: - Nyet this is just a UAV and won’t be able to carry any passengers Price: - Fine, Soap find the control rig for this thing. We can use it to find Shadow Company Headquarters and a ride out of this swamp Soap finds the remote and activates the UAV which flies towards the Large Building directly ahead Price: - Perfect. Take out their communications so we can cripple their operation The Little Bird destroys the Tower with an AGM Missile Price: - Target those vehicles and hard-points. The Little Bird continues destroying enemy targets as a second manned helicopter arrives. Using the pair of Sidewinders the enemy helicopter is shot down as well. As the dogfight ends dedicated Anti Air Weapons shoot down the UAV Soap: - UAV is down; let’s move in before they start clearing house The TF-141 agents move out before stopping just short of a bridge to the main compound Lightning: - My HBS is going crazy. There are at least twelve foot-mobiles incoming Price: - Under the bridge quickly A Shadow Company Patrol crosses the bridge. Once they are gone Price emerges Price: - Coast is clear, Lightning take point and see if there are any more ‘surprises’ up ahead The Team reaches the Outer Perimeter Fence decorated with ‘electrified fence warning stickers’ Price: - Soap take out the fence. Plant some C4 in that shed and get ready for the guards to swarm out like the mindless drones they are Soap destroys the shed and a patrol moves into investigate and is taken out by Price and Lightning Price: - Move up to the door Soap crosses the perimeter but is spotted by a Black Hawk Helicopter that deploys enemy troops Price: - Soap we will keep the infantry off you back. Find a Stinger Missile and take down the Chopper Soap finds a Stinger and shoots down the Black Hawk before moving up to the big base door. Price: - Lightning go with Nikolai and find transport Soap and I will search for the data Nikolai and Lightning move off and Price puts a Breaching Charge on the door. As it blows a chamber with two Sentry Guns and Shadow Company Operatives. Using the period of grace Price and Soap clear the area before heading to the end of the chamber. Soap: - They have disabled the lift sir Price: - Clip on to the cable and repel down Soap and Price repel down the lift shaft and arrive in the data centre Soap: - This is the place but where are the guards and technicians Price: - Elsewhere by the looks of it Soap: - Maybe we got lucky Price: - No we didn’t set the DSM up and watch those doors. We will have company soon enough Soap connects the DSM as several technicians arrive back in the room Ion: - The Control Room has breached, all security to control room Price shoots him and his body slumps across the alarm summoning security Price: - Protect the DSM we are going to have company Price and Soap protect the DSM from five waves of enemy infantry including riot troops and marksmen. Finally the DSM finishes downloading and Price slots it into a water proof case Price: - Nikolai have you secured our ride out Nikolai: - Yes Captain Price we are currently located outside the back of the building. Do you have the information you came for? Price: - We got it all Nikolai. As soon as we get out of here we will find all of Shepherd’s secrets Soap and Price fight through the base against several Shadow Company Guards. Soon they reach the stairs only to find that they have been destroyed Soap: - Price we can get out through the dive room'' '' Entering the dive pool Soap and Price done re-breathers and arm themselves with Amphibious Rifles. After escaping the complex and fighting off enemy divers they surface behind the complex next to Nikolai’s Hovercraft Nikolai: - Just in time Captain Price we almost left without you Price: - Get us out of here Nikolai Suddenly Zodiacs emerge and peruse the Hovercraft through the swamp Price: - Use the ordinance to thin our pursuers Using the Ordinance Soap, Price and Lightning thin out bank patrol units and the chasing Zodiacs until they reach a barricade Nikolai: - We can’t go any further there is an obstruction up ahead Lightning gets to her feet and uses an AT-4 to destroy the barricade but is killed before she can fire Price: - Soap take out the obstruction so we can escape Soap destroys the Bandvagen and disables the perusing Sea Hawk as Nikolai drives the Hovercraft over a sand bank to freedom Price: - We got it. Shepherd’s rule book. Once we give this to the US government they will have to strip Shadow Company of all their assets and stop hunting us. Soap: - Shepherd’s a war hero it won’t be that easy. Until Makarov is captured or killed we will always be in the cross hairs. Intel Intel No. 28 (1/3) After the UAV has crashed head towards the area where you hide under the bridge next to the sinking car. The Intel is inside half covered with mud Intel No. 29 (2/3) Once you enter the control room turn around to find the Intel hidden inside the lift Intel No. 30 (3/3) After submerging and navigating the underwater support poles head up to the tiny moon pool to find a hidden room containing the Intel Achievements Sierra Charlie (15G): - Complete the Level on Recruit, Regular or Hardened Difficulty Out from the Shadows (25G): - Complete Confidential Material on Veteran Difficulty Big Game Hunter (20G): - Destroy an Enemy Vehicle with the Crossbow Trivia Crash Landing Despite being visible from the air, and coming from the direction of the base, the TF-141 were still unable to locate the Shadow Company Record Building As the Sea Hawk passes the Little Bird Glade, the player can plainly see that the helicopter has no shadow The Little Bird parked in the glade shifts from a Transport Model to the Unmanned Drone Model The player can fail the level if they leave Price and Nikolai to drown Nikolai starts with a USP .45 when he surfaces but before the first combat encounter it becomes a P90 Two King Snakes can be seen slithering away from the bitten soldier Alligator Calls can be heard and models for such an animal are also imbedded suggesting that they were planed to appear in a similar capacity to the Blue Sharks in Recent History The Bandvagen with a Machine Gun uses the Arctic Paintjob found on those in Safe Haven Little Bird Pilot The Little Bird Drone can be ridden through a glitch The Little Bird UAV has already been developed by the US Military and is the only helicopter that can be flown by remote When the player reaches the compound they will be unable to shoot until they have to target the Comms tower The Little Bird can be destroyed as soon as you take the first shot. While the Gattling Guns are usable on the Little Bird they make the same sound as the Mini Gun on the Humvee The Air to Air Missiles can’t be used on any target apart from the other Little Bird Despite shooting down the UAV the AA Bandvagen is never seen again The sinking car has the number plate CD03MWE or C'all of '''D'uty '''03 'M'odern 'W'arfare 'E'ndgame The wreckage of the Little Bird is not seen when you reach the compound Walking into the Electric Fence will kill you instantly To down the Black Hawk with a single Crossbow Bolt target the tail with an explosive tipped round Record Centere All the rooms the player is unable to enter are locked with a pass code. There are three pictures of General Shepherd hanging in the command room Despite bringing the DSM Soap is not instructed to pick it up again Ion has a different appearance on different play-throughs of this level like a randomly named character A chart of TF-141 members is found on the wall with crosses over pictures revealing those who have been killed In the room next to the dive room a Technican can be found working on a Boston Whaler. The player can maliciously pull a lever to spray his face with oil In the underwater Hidden Room has a statue, similar to the one in Modern Warfare 2s Museum, of General Shepherd that can come alive and attack the player Hovercraft The Griffon Hovercraft is four foot longer then it should be The Sniper that kills Lightning has the same player model as the OpFor Sniper The AT-4 has unlimited ammo until the Sea Hawk and Barricade are destroyed Despite zooming inland in the cut scene the action takes place on a costal section of Everglades Miscellaneous This is the first level in COD:Endgame where you play as Captain MacTavish Footage of the Level Loose Ends can be seen playing in the Command Room The achievement Sierra Charlie is an abbreviation of Shadow Company and is mentioned in the level Safe Haven Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels